Usuario Blog:OmegaLuxifer/Mi lista de canciones
Aquí se encuentra una "pequeña" lista con todos las canciones que escucho. Las favoritas estarán remarcadas en negrita, y las que nunca me canso con la Trifuerza. # *50 Cent - In Da Club A *Aaron Duncan - Can You Feel It *Aaron Montalvo **'Mi corazón encantado' **'Sola nunca estarás' *'Aaron Smith - Dancin (KRONO Remix)' *A.B. Quintanilla III - Chiquilla *Abel Pintos - Aquí Te Espero *ACDC - Back in Black *'Adrián Barba - Ángeles fuimos' *'AJR - Weak' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Akatsuki Records - Bloody Devotion' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Alejandra Guzman **'Día de suerte' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Mi peor error' **Para mi *'Alejandro Fernández - Mátalas' *Alejandro Sanz **'Corazón partío' **'Desde cuando' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **No es lo mismo **'No me compares' **(ft. Camila Cabello) - Mi persona favorita *Aleks Syntek **Intocable **(ft. Ana Torroja) - Duele el amor *'Alex Campos - Al taller del maestro' *Alex Ubago **A gritos de esperanza **'El Planeta del Tesoro - Sigo Aquí' **'Me muero por conocerte' **Sin miedo a nada *'Alexander Acha - Amor sincero' *Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat *Alkilados - Monalisa *'Álvaro Soler - Sofía' *Anahi - Mi Delirio *'Anba × Vulkain - 梅酒タイム】 『 ワンパンマン One Punch-Man 』 歌ってみた 【Duet】' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Andrés Cabas - Bonita *Andrés Cepeda **'Desesperado' **'Por El Resto De Mi Vida' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Cali y El Dandee) - Te voy a amar **(ft. Sebastián Yatra) - Magia *'Andy & Lucas - Son de amores' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Angelo - Desde que te vi *Annette Moreno - Guardián de mi corazón *Anuel - Intocable *'Aqua Timez - Alones (Español latino - YuriFox)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Arcangel - Por Amar a Ciegas' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Armando Palomas - Ya No Hay Mas Que Decir *Arctic Monkey **'Do I Wanna Know?' **'Four Out Of Five' **Knee Socks **R U Mine? *'Art of Anarchy - The Madness' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Axel **'Celebra la vida' **Te voy a amar *Axwell Λ Ingrosso - More Than You Know B *Bacilos **'Caraluna' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Mi primer millón **'Pasos de gigante' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Por hacerme el bueno' *'Bad Religion - Super Sonic (I Can Go Super Sonic)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Baki (2018) **'Ending 1 - Azusa Tadokoro - Resolve' **Ending 2 **'Opening 1 - Granrodeo - Beastful' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Opening 2 *BAMBI **Uno **Cuando despiertes *Bandalos Chinos - Demasiado *Banana Fish **Ending - Prayer X - King Gnu **'Opening - found lost - Survive Said The Prophet' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Beach Boys - I get Around *'Bee Gees - Stayin Alive' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Benny Blanco & Calvin Harris - I Found You *Binomio de Amor - Olvídala *Bleach **Bleach Concept Cover - Houkiboshi - Yoruichi and Soifon/Sui-Feng **'Ending 6' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ending 8 **'Ending 9' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 12' **'Ending 14' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ending 15 **Ending 17 **'Ending 18' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 19' **'Ending 20 - Mad Surfer - Kenichi Asai PV' **Ending 23 **'Ending 24' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 25' **'Ending 26' **Ending 27 **'Ending 28' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ending 29 - Aimer - Re:Pray **'Ending 30 - Aqua Timez - Mask' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Opening 1 **'Opening 2' **'Opening 4 - BEAT CRUSADERS - TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Opening 5 **'Opening 6 - Aqua Timez - Alones' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Opening 7 - Asian Kung-Fu Generation - アフターダーク **'Opening 9 - Aqua Timez - Velonica' **Opening 12 **'Opening 13' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 15' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Bleach OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'TYBW ED - Ending 31 - Kanshou Resistance' *blink-182 - First Date *Blue - If You Come Back *'Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling' *B.o.B **(ft. Bruno Mars) - Nothin' On You **'(ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore) - Airplanes' *Bonny Cepeda - Paz, no más guerra *Bon Jovi **'Como yo nadie te ha amado' **'It's my life' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Last Man Standing **Livin' on a Prayer **'Story Of My Life' *'Breakbot (ft. Irfane) - Baby I'm Yours' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away *Bruno e Marrone - Duele más *Bullet for My Valentine **Hand of Blood **The Last Fight C *'Cabas - Bonita' *Café Tacvba **'Eres' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **La Ingrata *Cage the Elephant - Around My Head *Cali y El Dandee **La estrategia **No digas nada (dejà vu) **'Yo te esperaré' *Calle 13 **'Adentro' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Atrévete-te-te' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'El Aguante' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'La Bala' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **La Vuelta al Mundo **'Muerte En Hawaii' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Tango del Pecado **'(ft. Silvio Rodriguez) - Ojos color sol' *Calle Ciega - Enamorado de ti *'Cam Meekins - Living It Up' *Camila **'Alejate de mi' **'Bésame' **De qué me sirve la vida **'Decidiste Dejarme' **'Mientes' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Perdón' **'Todo Cambió' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same' *Camila Gallardo - Abrázame *Camilo Sesto - Perdóname *'Caramelos De Cianuro - El Instante Pasó' *'Caravan Palace - Lone Digger' *Carla Morrison **Disfruto **Te regalo **(ft. Leonel García) - Déjenme llorar *Carlos Baute **'En el buzón de tu corazón' **'(ft. Marta Sanchez) - Colgando en tus manos' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Carlos Ponce - Que Bonito Es lo Bonito' *Carlos Rivera **'Sería Más Fácil' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Si te vas *Carlos Vives **'Bailar Contigo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Corazón profundo **Déjame quererte **'Ella Es Mi Fiesta' **'La foto de los dos' **Mañana **'Volvi A Nacer' **'(ft. ChocQuibTown) - El Mar de Sus Ojos' **'(ft. Marc Anthony) - Cuando Nos Volvamos A Encontrar' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Michel Teló) - Como Le Gusta A Tu Cuerpo' **'(ft. Sebastián Yatra) - Robarte un Beso' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Shakira) - La Bicicleta' **'(ft. Wisin & Daddy Yankee) - Nota de amor' **'(ft. Wisin) - Si me das tu amor' *'Cartoon Network Greatest Hits Vol. 1 - 07 Courage The Cowardly Dog' *Cave Town - Lemonboy *'Charlie Puth - Attention' *'Cat Stevens - Father & Son' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Chayanne **Dejaría todo **Humanos a Marte **Madre Tierra (Oye) **'Me enamoré de ti' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Salomé **'Te echo de menos' **'Torero' **'Un siglo sin tí' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Wisin) - Qué Me Has Hecho *Chino y Nacho **Mi Niña Bonita **'(ft. Wisin) - Andas en mi cabeza' *ChocQuibTown - Nuqui (Te Quiero Para Mi) *'Chris Madin - Free (Theme of Sonic Free Riders)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Chumbawamba - Tubthumping (I Get Knocked Down)' *'Clean Bandit (ft. Jess Glynne) - Rather Be' *CNCO - Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos) *'Coda - Goodbye Nostalgia' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Coldplay (ft. Rihanna) - Princess of China *'Coolio (feat. L.V.) - Gangsta's Paradise' **'Need For Speed Edit - HubertGT Remake' *Comando Tiburón - Pasado Pisado *Coti (ft. Julieta Venegas & Paulina Rubio) - Nada Fue Un Error *Cristian Castro - Azul *Crush 40 **'His World' **'Knight Of The Wind' **Live & Learn **Sonic Heroes **What I'm Made *Cyclo **(ft. Keyblade) - Bala **'(ft. Zarcort) - Para no volver' *'C'Mon and Ride The Smash Hype Train' Archivo:Estrella mod.png D *Daddy Yankee **¿Qué tengo que hacer? **El ritmo no perdona **'Grito Mundial' **La Despedida **Limbo **'Llamado De Emergencia' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Lo que pasó pasó **Lovumba **Palabras Con Sentido **'Pose' **'Somos de Calle' *David Bisbal **'Antes que no' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ave María **Buleria **Culpable **'Diez Mil Maneras' **'Esta Ausencia' **Para Enamorarte De Mí *Deltora Quest **'Ending 1 - MARIA - Heart☆Beat' **'Ending 2 - COOLON - Hey Now!' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 3 - Go To Fly' **'Ending 4 - Yume x Yume' **Ending 5 - Yubikiri Genman **'Opening 1' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 2 - AKB48 - 僕の太陽' **'Opening 3 - Delta Goodrem - In This Life' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Denzel Curry - Ultimate *'Devil May Cry 5 OST - Casey Edwards (ft. Ali Edwards) - Devil Trigger' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Dexter - Back to the Lab *Diego Torres **'Abriendo Caminos' **'Color Esperanza' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Esa Mujer **Iguales **'(ft. Carlos Vives) - Un poquito' **Sueños *Digimon **'Frontier - The Last Element' **'Frontier Ending 1 (Latino)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Frontier Ending 2 **Frontier Opening (Latino) **Fusion Opening **'Savers (Data Squad) Ending 1 (Latino)' **'Savers (Data Squad) Opening (Latino)' *'Disturbed - Decadence' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *DJ Khaled *(ft. Demi Lovato) - I Believe *'(feat. Ludacris Rick Ross T-Pain Snoop Dogg Victory) - All I Do Is Win' *DJ Pana (ft. Melody) - No sé *Don Omar **'Adiós' **Angelito **'Ayer la vi' **Conteo **'Pobre diabla' **Se fue el amor **'Taboo' **'Virtual Diva' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Zumba' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Juan Magan) - Ella No Sigue Modas' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Lucenzo) - Danza Kuduro' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Romeo) - Ella y Yo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Tego Calderon) - Bandolero' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Wisin & Yandel) - My space *'Dororo Ending 2 - Eve - 闇夜' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Dragon Ball **'GT Opening (Latino)' **'Super: Broly - Blizzard - Daichi Miura' **'Super Ending 3 - Usunebi - LACCO TOWER' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Super Ending 4 **Super Ending 8 - Boogie Back **Super Ending 9 **Super Ending 10 **'Dragon Ball Z Kai Ending (Latino)' **'La Batalla De Los Dioses - HÉROE - Anghelo López' **'Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening (Latino)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening (Japones) **'Dragon Ball Z Opening (Latino)' *Dragon Force **Soldiers of the Wasteland **Through the Fire and Flames *'Drake Bell - I Know' *Drake & Josh - I Found a Way *Drowning Pool - Bodies *Dr. Stone *Ending - Rude-α - LIFE *'Opening 1 - BURNOUT SYNDROMES - Good Morning World!' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Opening 2 - PELICAN FANCLUB - Sangenshokuby' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Dumbbell Nan Kilo Moteru Opening - 石川界人 - お願いマッスル' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Dvicio - Justo ahora' Archivo:Estrella mod.png E *'Eddie Dee (ft. La Secta) - La locura automática' *Edd Sheeran **Perfect **Happier *Eddy Herrera **Me duele que te vas **'(ft. Samy Sandra) - Él no sabe nada de amor' *Efecto Pasillo - Pan y mantequilla *'Ekhymosis - La tierra' *Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky *El Tri - Triste canción de amor *Emanero - Nos vemos en Disney *Eminen **'Lose Yourself' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Rap God **Without Me *Enrique Iglesas **'Bailando' **(ft. Descemer Bueno Zion & Lennox) - Súbeme la radio **'(ft. Marco Antonio Solis) - El Perdedor' **'(ft. Wisin) - Duele el corazón' **(ft. Wisin & Yandel) - Lloro por tí **'(ft. Wisin & Yandel) - No Me Digas Que No' **'(ft. Juan Luis Guerra) - Cuando Me Enamoró' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *ERA - Ameno *'Erre XI (ft. Pee Wee) - Carita Bonita' *Evanescence **'Bring Me To Life' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **My Inmortal *'Evangelion Opening' *Eyeshield 21 - Opening 1 (Latino) F *'Fall Out Boy - Centuries' *'Fanny Lu - Fanfarrón' *Fairy Gone **'Opening - (K)Now_NAME - KNOCK on the CORE' **'Ending - (K)Now_NAME - Ash-like Snow' *'Feeling Every Sunset - Heartless' *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry *Fernando y Juan Carlos - Jugando estoy *'Finger Eleven - Paralyzer' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Fire Force **'Ending 1 - Keina Suda - Veil Veil' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 1 - Mrs. GREEN APPLE - Inferno' *Flo Rida **'(ft. David Guetta) - Club Can't Handle Me' **(ft. Ke$ha) - Right Round *Fonseca **Arroyito **Entre Mi Vida y la Tuya **Eres Mi Sueño **'Simples Corazones' **'Te Mando Flores' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ven **'Vine a Buscarte' **(ft. Cali y el Dandee) - Volver a verte *'Fort Minor - Remember The Name' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Franco de Vita **Ella es única **No basta **'Si tú no estás' **'Te veo venir soledad' **'(ft. Wisin y Yandel) - Oye, dónde está el amor' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Franco y Oscarcito - Mala Conducta' *Full Metal Alchemist **'Full Metal Alchemist Opening 1' **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 1 **'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 5' Archivo:Estrella mod.png G *George Thorogood & The Destroyers - Bad to the Bone *GetBackers **'Ending 3 - Naja - Mr. déjà vu' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 1 - 田村直美 - 揺らぐことない愛' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 2 - Pierrot - 薔薇色の世界' *Gian Marco **'Aunque ya no vuelva a verte' **'Se me olvidó' *Gianluca Grignani - Mi historia entre tus dedos *Gipsy Kings - Bamboleo *Gloria Trevi - Como yo te amo *'Guaco - Baja' *'Gurren Lagann - Row! Row! Fight the power!' *'Gusi - Eres' *Gusi y Beto **'Bendito corazón' **La Mandarina **Tengo tu amor *'Gutter Brothers - House Of Ill Repute' *Gyakuten Saiban (Ace Attorney) **'Ending 1 - 安田レイ - Message' **Ending 2 **Opening 1 **Opening 2 **'Season 2 Ending 1 - halca - Starting Blue/スターティングブルー' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Season 2 Opening 1 - 山下智久 - Never Lose' **Season 2 Opening 2 *Gwen Stefani - The Sweet Scape H *HA-ASH **'Perdón Perdón' **'(ft. Martisse) - Sé que te vas' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Haddaway - What is Love' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Hataraku Saibou **'Ending - CheerS - ClariS' **'Opening' **Sensei Anone *Hector el Father **Payaso **Sola *Hinomaru Zumou **'Ending 1 - Happy Heads NANIYORI - 日出ズル場所' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 2 - Yoshida Yamada - 桜咲け/Sakura Sake - ' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 1 - HIGE DANdism- FIRE GROUND' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 2 - Lead - Be the NAKED' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Hoobastank - The Reason *Hozier - Take Me To Church *'Hunter x Hunter 2011 - Ending 1 - Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Just Awake' I *Idaten Jump **'Ending 1 (Latino)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 2 (Latino)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 1 (Latino)' **'Opening 2 (Latino)' *'ILONA - Buscando un final' *Imagine Dragons Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Bad Liar' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Battle Cry' **'Believer' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Boomerang **'Cool Out' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Demons' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Digital' **Friction **Gold **Hear Me **'I Bet My Life' **I Don't Know Why **I Was Me **It's Time **'I'll Make It Up To You' **'Levitate' **'Lost Cause' **Monster **'Natural' **'Next to me' **Not Today **Nothing Left To Say/Rocks **'Radioactive' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ready Aim Fire **'Rise Up' **'Roots' **'Shots' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Smoke and Mirrors' **The Fall **'Thunder' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Walking The Wire' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Warriors' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **West Coast **'Whatever It Takes' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Who we are **'Zero' *Inazuma Eleven **'Ares Ending' **Ending 1 **'Ending 2 - Berryz工房 - 青春バスガイド' **Ending 4 **'Ending 5 - Berryz工房 - 本気ボンバー!!' **'Ending 6' **'Ending 7 - またね ・・・のキセツ' **'Opening 1' **'Opening 2 - T-Pistonz+KMC - マジで感謝!' **'Opening 3 - T-Pistonz+KMC - つながリーヨ' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 4 - T-Pistonz+KMC - 勝って泣こうゼッ！' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 5 - T-Pistonz+KMC - GOODキター!' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Orion no Kokuin Ending *'Initial D - Running in The 90s' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Inuyasha Opening 1 *Intocable - Te perdono *'Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro Opening' Archivo:Estrella mod.png J *James Blunt - Wisemen *Janet Jackson - All for you *Jencarlos Canela **'Dime' **'Mi corazon insiste' *Jesse & Joy **¡Corre! **Dueles **'Ecos de Amor' **Espacio sideral **'(feat. Mario Domm) - Llorar' *Jimera Baron - La tonta *Joan & O'Neill - Llegaste tú *'Joaquín Sabina - Nube Negra' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Joe Díaz - Aloe *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure **'Battle Tendency OST - Awaken' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 1 - Sono chi no Sadame' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 2 - Coda - BLOODY STREAM' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ending 1 - Roundabout **'Diamond is Unbreakable Opening 1 - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town' **'Diamond is Unbreakable Opening 2 - Batta - Chase' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Diamond is Unbreakable Opening 3 - Great Days' **'Diamond is Unbreakable Opening 3 - Great Days (UNITS VER.)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Diamond is Unbreakable Ending - Savage Garden - I Want You' **'Stardust Crusader Ending 1 - The Bangles - Walk Like An Egyptian' **'Stardust Crusader Opening 1 - Stand Proud' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Stardust Crusader Opening 2 - end of the WORLD' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Vento Aureo Ending 1 - Jodeci - Freek N' You' **'Vento Aureo Opening 1 - Coda - Fighting Gold' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Vento Aureo Opening 2 - Daisuke Hasegawa - Uragirimono no Requiem' *'Jorce Celedón & Jimmy Zambrano - Que bonita es esta vida' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Juan Luis Guerra **Bachata rosa **'Tus besos' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Juanes **A Dios le Pido **Es por ti **'Gotas de agua dulce' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Juntos **'La Camisa Negra' **La Luz **La Tierra **Mala gente **Más Que Tu Amigo **'Me Enamora' **'Nada valgo sin tu amor' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Odio Por Amor' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Para tu Amor' **'Volverte a Ver' **'Yerbatero' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Alessia Cara) - Querer mejor **'(ft. Lalo Ebratt) - La Plata' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Julieta Venegas - Me voy' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Juni Kokui Ending' *'Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around Comes Around' Archivo:Estrella mod.png K *'K'naan - Wavin Flag' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Kaiji: Ultimate Survivor Opening' *Kany García (ft. Tomy Torres) - Quédate *Karina - Sé como duele *Kathy K - Las Nubes *Keane - Everybody's Changing *Kelly Clarkson - Stronger *'Kengan Ashura Opening - MY FIRST STORY - FULLKING & ASHLEY' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Keri Hilson - Pretty Girl Rock *Keyblade Archivo:Estrella mod.png **ASSASSIN'S CREED IV: BLACK FLAG RAP - Izad la Bandera **ASSASSIN'S CREED ORIGINS RAP - Soy el Origen **'ASSASSIN'S CREED SYNDICATE RAP - El Sindicato Victoriano' **A fuego lento **Cemento Ghenprod **'DARK SOULS RAP - Alabado Sea El Sol' **DETROID: BECOME HUMAN RAP - Seres Sentientes **'Di passaggio' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Epitafio' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Futurofobia **'GOD OF WAR RAP - Hijo de la ira' **'Hachiko' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'HORIZON: ZERO DAWN RAP - La Era de las Máquinas' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'INFAMOUS SECOND SON RAP - El Artista del Humo' **'KINGDOM HEARTS RAP - Llave de Luz' **'Luperca' **Mírame **No tengo derecho **RESIDENT EVIL 7 RAP - Parte de la Familia **'Ritual' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Schrödinger' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS RAP - Bajo Sombras de Colosos (Prod. Vau Boy)' **'SPEC OPS: THE LINE RAP - Cruzar la Línea' **'THE ORDER 1886 RAP - Soy un Caballero' **'Tiempo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'TOKYO GHOUL RAP - Hambre de Humanos' **'TO THE MOON RAP - En la Luna' **'Un necio con tinta' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Ikerplan) - TEKKEN RAP - Reyes de Tekken' **(ft. Vau Boy) - Whoever *KIBA **Ending 1 - アフロマニア - Very Very **'Ending 2 - シュノーケル - solar wind' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 3 - ライムライト - Stay Gold' **Ending 4 - 高田梢枝 - 世界の果てまで **Opening 1 - 玉置成実 - Sanctuary **Opening 2 - ユンナ - 儚く強く *Kino no Tabi Opening - 下川みくに - All the Way *Kiko Gaviño - Hoy **Kill La Kill Opening 2 - GARNiDELiA - ambiguous *Kudai - Morir de amor *'Kumbia Kings - Mi Dulce Niña' Archivo:Estrella mod.png L *La 5ta Estación **El Sol No Regresa **'Me muero' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *La Ley - Mentira *'La Secta - La Locura Automática' *Lady Gaga **Bad Romance **Poker Face *'Lali Espósito - Ego' *Lasso - De tú a tú *Laura Pausini **En Cambio No **Víveme *La Factoría **Como me duele **'(ft. Eddy Lover) - Perdóname' *La Oreja de Van Gogh **'La Playa' **'Rosas' *Lasso - De Tú a Tú *Leo Dan (ft. Ricardo Montaner) - Te he prometido *Leonel García **(ft. Ha*Ash) - Te voy a perder **(ft. María José) - Te besé *Limp Bizkit - Rollin' *Linkin Park **'In The End' **Numb **'Roads Untraveled' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Wating for The End' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Lit Killah - Si te vas *LMFAO **Sexy and I Know It **'(ft. Lauren Bennett GoonRock) - Party Rock Anthem' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Los de Adentro - Nubes Negras *Los del Río - La Macarena *'Los Diablitos - Omar Geles y Esmeralda Orozco - Una hoja en blanco' *Los Fabulosos Cadillacs - Matador *Los Pikadientes de Caborca - Al Gusto *LSD **'Genius' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Thunderclouds' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Lucas Arnau **De la mano **'Te doy mi vida' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Carlos Baute) - Lo Que Dejaste Al No Volver' *Luciano Pereira - Tu dolor *Luis Fonsi **'Corazón en la maleta' **'Yo no me doy por vencido' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'¿Quién te dijo eso?' **'(ft. Aleks Syntek, Noel Schajris, David Bisbal) - Aquí Estoy Yo' **(ft. Arcángel) - Tu amor **(ft. Daddy Yankee) - Despacito *'Luka Luka - Night Fever' M *'Mägo de Oz - Molinos de Viento' *'Mach & Daddy - Pasame la botella' *Malú - Blanco y Negro *Maluma - La Vida es un Carnaval *Maná **'Amor clandestino' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Arde el cielo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Bendita tu luz **Clavado en un bar **Desapariciones **'Labios compartidos' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Manda una señal' **Mariposa traicionera **'Ojalá pudiera olvidarte' **'Rayando el sol' **Vivir sin aire **(ft. Shakira) - Mi verdad *Mane de la Parra **Esperanza del corazón **'La fórmula' *'Manuel Medrano - Bajo El Agua' *Marc Anthony **Flor pálida **'Vivir mi vida' *Marco Antonio Solis **A donde vamos a parar **'No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin tí' **Si no te hubieras ido *Marcos Witt - Dios imparable *Mariana Vega - No Me Queda Nada *'Mario Madrigal - Segundo plato' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Mark Ronson (ft. Bruno Mars) - Uptown Funk' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Maroon 5 **'Animal' **Maps **(ft. Cardy B) - Girls Like You **'(ft. Christina Aguilera) - Moves Like a Jagger' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Massacre - La Octava Maravilla *MC Davo - Adiós *Mc Hush - Fired Up *MDO - Te quise olvidar *Megaherz - März *Megaman Zero - Clover *Melanie Martinez **Doll House **Pity Party *'Melendi (ft. HaAsh) - Destino o Casualidad' *Michael Jackson **'Billie Jean' **'(ft. Justin Timberlake) - Love Never Felt So Good' *Mickey Taveras - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba *Miguel Bosé & Ximena Sariñana - Aire soy *Miku Hatsune **'Envy Catwalk' **'Ievan Polkka' *'Miranda Cosgrove (ft. Drake Bell) - Leave It All To Me (Theme from iCarly)' *'Mob Psycho 100 Opening - MOBCHOIR - 99' *Molotov - Gimme that power *Morat **Cómo te atreves **Cuanto Me Duele **'Cuando Nadie Ve' **Eres Tú **Punto y Aparte **'Yo Más Te Adoro' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Juanes) - Besos En Guerra' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Motel - Dime ven' *'Muse - Supermassive Black Hole' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Mystery Skulls - Money' *'My Babysitter's A Vampire Intro' N *'Nacho - Bailame' *Nanatsu no Taizai **Season 2 Opening 1 **'Season 2 Opening 2 - FullSky Peace - Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru' *Naruto **'Naruto Opening 2 - Asian Kung-Fu Generation - 遥か彼方' **'Naruto Shippuden 1 - nobodyknows+ - Hero's Come Back!!' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Naruto Shippuden 6 - Flow - Sign' **Naruto Shippuden 16 - KANA-BOON - シルエット *Nelly (ft. Kelly Rowland) - Dilemma *Nek - Laura no está *Nena Daconte - Tenía dando que darte *'Neru & z’5 (ft. Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len) - Whatever whatever whatever' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *NF **If You Want Love **'Let You Down' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Search' *Nicky Jam (ft. Enrique Iglesias) - El Perdón *Nigga - Te Quiero *Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirits *'Nodame Cantabile Opening - SUEMITSU & THE SUEMITH - Allegro Cantabile' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Noelia - Tu *No Te Va Gustar **Llueve Tranquilo **'Para cuando me muera' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Noel Schajris **'Momentos' **'No Te Pertenece' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Quién Como Tú' *'Noragami Aragoto Opening - The Oral Cigarettes - 狂乱 Hey Kids!!' Archivo:Estrella mod.png O *Obie Bermudez - Antes *Olga Tañón - Cuando tú no estás *One Punch Man **'Ending' **'Opening - The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *OneRepublic **'Counting Stars' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Secrets' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Orlando Faxas - Vivir por vivir *'OutKast - Hey Ya!' *'Owl City - When Can I See You Again' *'O-Zone - Dragostea din tei' Archivo:Estrella mod.png P *P!nk - Raise your glass *Pablo Alborán **'No vaya a ser' **Seré **'Solamente Tú' **Te he echado de menos *Paolo Meneguzzi - Por una como tú *Papa Roach - Last Resort *Parasyte **'Ending - It's The Right Time' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Opening - Let Me Hear *Pasabordo - Quisiera *Paulina Rubio - Ni una sola palabra *Paulo Londra **'Homerun' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Adan y Eva *Pedro Capó - Calma *'Peter Manjarres - Que Dios te Bendiga' *Phil Collins y Amaury Gutiérrez (Tierra de Osos) - Bienvenido *'Phoenix - J-Boy' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Pitbull **Give Me Everityhing **On The Floor **Sube las manos pa' arriba *Piero - Mi viejo *Piter-G **'Luz y fuego' **'No One Like You' *Pokemon **Pokemon Opening 7 (Latino) **Pokemon Opening 8 (Latino) **Pokemon Opening 14 (Latino) **'Pokemon XY Ending 3 - Dreamdream' **'Pokemon XY Opening 1 - V (VOLT) by 遊助' **'Pokemon XY Opening 3 - Getta Banban' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Pokemon XY&Z Ending 2 **'Pokemon XY&Z Opening' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Porta - La Bella y la Bestia' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Praga Khan - Injected With a Poison (Hixxy Remix)' *'Prince Royce - Darte un beso' *'PSY - Gangnam Style' *Puffy AmiYumi **Puffy - Dareka Ga **Puffy AmiYumi - Hajimari no Uta **Puffy AmiYumi - Teen Titans Q *Queen **Another Bites The Dust **'Don't Stop Me Now' **'I Want to Break Free' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **We Are The Champions **'We Will Rock You' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Quilapayún - El pueblo unido jamás será vencido R *Rakim y Ken - Igual que ayer *'Ram Jam - Black Betty' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Randy & De La Ghetto - Sensacion del bloque' *RBD **Rebelde **Ser o Parecer *Redimi2 (ft. Natan el profeta, Rubinsky Rbk, Philippe) - Trapstorno *Reik **'Ciego' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Maldita despedida' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Me duele amarte' **'Noviembre Sin Ti' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Peligro **'Qué gano olvidándote' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Sabes' **'Yo Quisiera' **'(ft. Sebastian Yatra) - Un año' **'(ft. Tomy Torres) - Aunque no deba' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Reyli Barba - Amor del bueno *Reynaldo Armas - Todo un señor *Ricardo Arjona **'Como duele' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **El cielo a mi favor **El problema **Lo poco que tengo **Lo que está bien está mal **'Para que me quieras como quiero' **'Pingüinos en la cama' **'Por si regresas' **'Quiero' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Sin tí sin mi' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Intocable) - Mojado' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Ricardo Montaner - Yo que te amé *'Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up' *Ricky Martin **'Adiós' **Dejaría todo **'Disparo al Corazón' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Livin' La Vida Loca **Perdóname **Sentada aquí en mi alma **Tal vez **Te echo de menos **'(ft. Wisin y Jennifer Lopez) - Adrenalina' *Río Roma **Al fin te encontré **Me cambiaste la vida *Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart *'Rob Zombie - Demon Speeding' *Rock - I am Rock *Rock Bones **Amuleto **'Boys Don't Cry' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Para Siempre **'Paso el tiempo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Somos Invencibles' **Superrealidad **Tonight **(ft. Cine) - Mi perdición *Roger Torres - Recuerdos *'Rosana - En la memoria de la piel' *Romeo Santos **Adán García **Cancioncitas de amor **Yo también *'ROTTENGRAFFTY - 70cm四方の窓辺' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Ruben Blades **Amor y control **Sicarios *Rurouni Kenshin **Ending 1 - THE YELLOW MONKEY - TACTICS **'Ending 2 - 涼風真世 - 涙は知っている涙は知っている' **Ending 3 - T.M.Revolution - Heart of Sword **'Ending 4 - L’Arc〜en〜Ciel - the Fourth Avenue Cafe' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Ending 5 - BONNIE PINK - It's Gonna Rain! **'Ending 6 - SIAM SHADE - ⅓の純情な感情' **'Opening 1 - JUDY AND MARY - そばかす' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 2' **'Opening 3' *Ryukendo Opening 1 S *'S3RL - MTC' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Salserín - Mi niña amada *'Sandra Echeverria (ft. Marc Anthony) - La Fuerza del Destino' *Santiago Cruz - Desde lejos *'Satélite (feat. Marcela Gandara) - Quiero Estar' *Sebastián Yatra **'Devuélveme El Corazón' **No hay nadie más **'Traicionera' **'(ft. Beret) - Vuelve' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku' *Servando y Florentino **'Me duele quererte' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Si yo fuera tú *'Shaggy (ft. Rayvon) - Angel' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Shakira **Ciega, Sordomuda **Loba **Waka Waka (Esto Es África) **'(ft. Alejandro Sanz) - La tortura' **(ft. Wyclef Jean) - Hips Dont Lie *'Shantae Half Genie Hero - Dance Through the Danger' *Shingeki no Kyojin **'Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 2 - cinema staff - Great Escape' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 1 - Guren no Yumiya - Linked Horizon' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 2' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Shingeki no Kyojin Season 2 Opening **'Shingeki no Kyojin Season 3 Ending 2 - cinema staff - Name of Love' *'Shonen Knife - Buttercup (I'm A Supergirl)' *'SHOKK青- You reposted in the wrong neighborhood' *Sia **'Big Girls Cry' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Elastic Heart' *Siamés - The Wolf *Sie7e - Tengo Tu Love *'Sigrid - High Five' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Silver - Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Silvestre Dangond **Niégame tres veces **'Ya No Me Duele Más' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Nicky Jam) - Cásate Conmigo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Silvina Moreno - Ya lo entendí *Simon & Garfunkel - The Sound of Silence *Simple Plan **Perfect **Welcome To My Life *Sin Bandera **'Entra en mi vida' **'Kilometros' **'Mientes tan bien' **'Sirena' **'Suelta mi mano' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Skylar Grey - Invisible *Snoop Dog (ft. The Doors) - Riders on The Storm *Soda Stereo - De música ligera *'Son By Four - A Puro Dolor' *Solty Rei **'Opening - meg rock - Clover' **'Ending' *Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Colors - Speak With Your Heart **'Sonic Forces - Theme of Infinite' **Sonic R - Can you feel the Sunshine? **Sonic X Opening (inglés y japonés) *Spectacular Spiderman Opening *Starset **'Halo' **'My Demons' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *'Styles of Beyond - Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Sui Generis **Canción para mi muerte **'Rasguña las piedras' *System of a Down - B.Y.O.B. T *'Taio Cruz - Dynamite' *'Talking Heads - Psycho Killer' *Team Nekokan - No Sleep Until Clear *'Tercer Cielo - Ya no llores por mí' *Thalia - Entre el mar y una estrella *Thalía (ft. Maluma) - Desde Esa Noche *The Black Eyed Peas **I Gotta Feeling **Let's Get It Started **Pump It *'The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy' *'The Cheetah Girls - Fuego' *The Game (ft. 50 Cent) - How We Do *The Living Tombstone **'Five Nights at Freddy's Song' **'Road to El Dorado (Remix)' **'Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix)' *The Powerpuff Girls **'End Theme' **'(ft. Cherish) - Chemical X' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'The Rolling Stones - Paint It Black' *'The Score - Unstopabble' *The Script **'Superheroes' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. will.i.am) - Hall of Fame *The Strokes - 12:51 *'The Wanted - Glad You Came' *'They Might Be Giants - Courage The Cowardly Dog' *'Tiger Mask W Ending - Shounan no Kaze - KING OF THE WILD' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Tinto - Es que tú te vas *Tito El Bambino **'Déjala Volar' **'El amor' *Tiziano Ferro **'Tardes Negras' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'(ft. Anahi y Dulce Maria) - El Regalo Mas Grande' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Tokyo Ghoul: Re Ending - Queen Bee - Half' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Tom Petty - Free Fallin' *Tony Dize **'El Doctorado' **'(ft. Wisin y Ken) - Quizás' **(ft. Yandel) - Permítame *'Toto - Hold The Line' *Trazzto - LOCALCOÑO Archivo:Estrella mod.png U *UB40 **Kingston Town **'Red Red Wine' *'Uninhabited Planet Survive OP Opening' *'Usher (ft. Lil Jon Ludacris) - Yeah!' V *Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles *Vico C **'5 de Septiembre' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Aquel que había muerto' **'Dándote vida' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **Donde comienzan las guerras **Me acuerdo **'Quieren' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Yerba Mala' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Y boquete pa' tu techo' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Arcángel) - Sentimiento **'(ft. Gilberto Santa Rosa) - Lo Grande Que es Perdonar' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **(ft. Funky) - Cuestión de fe *Víctor Jara - El derecho de vivir en paz *Víctor Manuelle **'Que Suenen los Tambores' **Si Tú Me Besas *'Vinland Saga Opening - Survive Said The Prophet - MUKANJYO Archivo:Estrella mod.png' W *Wachá - Ser tu amor *WAZ - Me veo contigo *WALL-E - Down to Earth *Wisin & Yandel **'Dime que te pasó' **Estoy Enamorado **'Gracias a Ti' **(ft. Chris Brown, T-Pain) - Algo Me Gusta De Ti **(ft. Jennifer Lopez) - Follow The Leader *Wiz Khalifa **Black and Yellow **'(ft. Charlie Puth) - See You Again' *Wolfine - Bella X *XXXTENTACION - Moonlight Y *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds **'Ending 2 - A9 - CROSS GAME' **'Ending 3' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Ending 4 - ALvino - Close to you' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening (latino)' **'Opening 1 - Kra - 絆 -キズナ-' **'Opening 2 - knotlamp - Last Train' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 3 - Freedom La-Vie' Archivo:Estrella mod.png **'Opening 4 - Believe in Nexus - Masaaki Endoh' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *'Yukie Nakama - Makenai Ai Ga Kitto Aru (Final Fantasy Sonic X6 Opening)' *Yuridia - Ya te olvidé *Yves LaRock - Rise Up Z *'Zarcort - SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS RAP' *'Zebrahead - His World' *'Zeke and Luther - Summertime' *Zion **Fantasma **Zun Da Da Categoría:Entradas